Beneath the Surface
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Hermione indrudeces her new boyfriend to the Weasly family. Will her friends be able to overcome their prejudice? Or will they lose her forever?


**To Kill a Mockingbird: A character becomes aware of prejudices and/or social inequality.**

**3\. (dialogue) "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"**

**14\. (word) futile**

"Hermione! I thought you were still on that assignment out in Russia," Harry Potter said while tightly hugging his best friend and coworker, Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend, shrieked. At the commotion, the rest of the Weasleys gathered in the small entryway of the rebuilt Burrow. They took turns hugging Hermione.

"What is he doing here!" Ron Weasley, Hermione's ex-boyfriend shouted, pointing at a very uncomfortable looking Theodore Nott. Before Hermione could respond, Ron went off at Theo. "You slimy, Slytherin, Death Eater bastard!"

"Ronald, enough of this prejudiced nonsense! I don't care to hear what you have to say about my boyfriend!" Hermione shouted. Ron's face turned a deep ugly maroon. Harry started to say something but Ginny, bless her soul, quickly shot a silencing charm at him.

"Hermione, this is futile! They will never accept me being your boyfriend," Theo said quietly.

Theo nervously shifted his weight from side to side. Everyone was staring at him, judging him. He didn't blame them, he had done terrible things during the war, but couldn't they at least see if he had changed before judging him? His eyes darted around the room, noting the exits. His eyes stopped on the multitude of drawings on the walls, every wall had at least one drawing pinned to it.

"Let's go to the living room and hear what Hermione has to say," Ginny spoke evenly, not showing her thoughts. Hermione grabbed Theo by the arm, almost dragging him behind her. Ginny settled herself onto Harry's lap, distracting him for a moment. The family settled around the room, and for once sat quietly listening. Ginny nodded at Hermione.

"I met Theo on a job four months ago. He saved my life," Hermione whispered.

"You can't actually think that this, this evil Slythirn saved you!" Ron interrupted Hermione. Ginny gave her brother a sharp look, immediately shutting him up.

"Theo and my relationship grew over the past few months. He cares for me, lets me be my own person, and I love him for that." Hermione's voice grew silent as she became lost in her memories of the past months.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I can't accept you being with him," Harry said, walking out of the room, with Ron following closely behind. Hermione's face fell at her best friend's betrayal.

"Hermione, you have my support," George said.

"And mine," Bill chimed in.

"Mine as well," Charlie said.

"You will always have my support. They will come around Hermione, it will just take some time," Ginny reassured her friend. Dinner was an uncomfortable affair that seemed to last forever. Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the meal.

Hermione and Theo shared a small apartment above the shops of Diagon Alley. Hermione stood looking out the window thoughtfully. Theo slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"What if they don't come around, what if they don't accept you?" Hermione asked.

"Then I will leave you—" Theo was interrupted by Hermione.

"No, you won't."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not today, you haven't." Hermione turned in Theo's arms and placed a chaste kiss on his nose.

Theo called his owl to his side, summoning a piece of parchment and quill. Quickly Theo penned a letter to Ginny Weasly knowing that she could help him. She responded within an hour, she already had the whole thing planned out.

"Hermione we are going out with Ginny tonight."

"Okay, what time?"

"6:00 pm."

"Harry, we are going out tonight at 6:00 pm."

"Okay."

The restaurant almost glowed in the dark of the night. The restaurant was crowded with people, Hermione quickly spotted Ginny's bright red hair standing out against the crowd. With practiced ease, Hermione dragged Theo through the crowd.

"Ginny!" Hermione embraced her friend, "Harry," Hermione coldly acknowledged her friend.

"Ginny, you didn't tell me that they would be here too."

"Just give them a chance," Ginny pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Fine, one chance, that's it."

The group of four made their way through the crowd and into the restaurant. The host gave Theo a dirty look, one that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. When the two couples were seated, Harry took a moment to observe the people around them.

"I can't believe that Death Eater bastard isn't in Azkaban," a woman at a nearby table said loudly.

"Dirty Slytherin!" another hissed.

Harry froze, recognizing those words as some of the things he had said about Theo the week before.

"_We need to get the dirty Slytherin away from Hermione before he corrupts her," Harry said._

"_Stupid Death Eater bastard!" Ron hissed._

Harry was quiet for most of dinner, just watching those around him. He watched the dirty glares the server gave Theo and the glares and comments of the other patrons. It was during dessert that Harry finally spoke, "Theo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all those things I said about you."

"To be honest most of it's true."

"But that doesn't mean it's right."

"I bet you 20 galleons that they will be best friends by the end of the night," Hermione whispered to Ginny, who nodded her agreement to the bet.

When they got home that night, Harry's smile disappeared. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was cold and drafty. Ginny sat on the bed and carefully removed her strapless high heels. Harry undid his tie with practiced motions. He then began to unbutton his shirt.

"How could I say those cruel things about him? He was forced to do those things, he had no choice!" Harry said, his voice rising.

"Harry, I know that you didn't know, so does Hermione," Ginny reassured Harry.

"But that doesn't make it right."

"Harry you are a good man." Ginny pulled Harry towards her and into an impassioned kiss, which he gladly returned.

"So Theo, it wasn't futile after all. Harry came around," Hermione said to her boyfriend.

"I guess so, but by now I should have known better than to doubt you."


End file.
